Nat Miller
About Nat... Robert Blackadder was a lord in Britain. He was a personal friend of Queen Elizabeth I. One day, a knock was heard at Robert's home. He ordered his servant to open it. A woman came into the house, and introduced herself to Robert. She said she was looking for somewhere to stay the night. Now, Robert wasn't exactly a kind man. Nor evil or cruel. But he never let his friends stay. But this was an exception. She was a beautiful young woman. He soon realised he was in love with her. He asked her name, and she replied 'Caroline'. She soon fell for him to, and after a few months, gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Bernadette Elizabeth Blackadder, partly named after the Queen herself. But 'Caroline' had to leave. She told Robert nothing of her true identity. She kissed his cheek, and touched her baby's forehead. She then left the house. '' '' Robert had never wanted children. But he loved Bernadette. It was bad he was un-married though, so he soon started courting a woman called Kate. They soon married. Kate was kind to Bernadette. They became good friends. Kate and Bernadette did most things together. Bernadette never knew she was a demigod. Yet... One day, when Bernadette was 15, she bumped into someone. She turned to say sorry, but when she saw who it was, she was suprised. She recognised him from a statue. It was Jupiter. He saw her, and knew she was a demigod. He saw she was strong, and told her everything. He said if she worked for all the gods, and did everything they asked, she would be granted immortality. Bernadette, at the time, was like her father. If she was given something like that, she would take it. She agreed. Now, an agreement was drawn up about her immortality. Demigods weren't meant to be immortal. So there had to be a price. She was unable to feel, except hate. If she ever did fall in love, she would be stripped of her immortality. If she betrayed the gods, her immortality would be stripped. She then left her home in London. She didn't want her father to know what she was doing. A friend of Queen Elizabeth I, she asked if she could live in the palace. The Queen refused, unless she became an orphan. So Bernadette had to kill her father. One day, whilst plotting her father's death, she met a man. He hated her father, and had been his rival for a long time. She asked him if he would like help in killing him. She told him Robert was her father, and she needed him dead. He agreed. She would kill him, and in return, Bernadette would receive money and a reference to live at the Palace. She shook hands with the man, named Melchet. She then went to her home... Kate was out. Bernadette did love her father. Loved him more than anyone. But he had to die. He was nosey, and would find out she was killing people for the gods. She was doing lots of bad things. So yes, he really did need to go. She had a plot. Robert had a bet with Melchet. Who ever got drunk first, would give the other 100 florins. Melchet was going to be the distraction. Bernadette found the kitchens. She looked around, to see if anyone was around. No one. She ran to Robert's cup of ale, and poured some poison in. She then ran out of the kitchen. She hid in a cupboard in the room where the drinking would take place. Everyone arrived. Everyone shouted loudly. Then, Robert's drink came. He drank it quickly, but nothing seemed to happen. But suddenly, he fell to the floor. Everyone ran out of the room. Bernadette came out, grabbed his body and threw it into the cupboard. She then locked it. She ran to Melchet, and told him she wanted her money and the refrence. He took her to the queen, who then said yes. After that, not much is known about Bernadette's life. She thought many monsters. She was strong, and survived. Through the years, she changed her name. She was everything in british history after the Tudor era. The great fire of London, the english civil war, even WWI. In 2011, she met a boy. She fell deeply inlove with him. Of course, this was against the contract with the gods. So her immortality was taken away. However, because of everything she had done for them, they sent her to camp in early 2013. Nat is an incredibly clever girl, compassionate and funny. She can be very reserved, and it rare she will trust someone (which is why it was odd she trusted Jupiter so fast). She is a computer genius, having the ability to hack into systems and such. In some ways she is very like the Doctor, as they both love fun and can't watch children cry, as she has a strong motherly instinct. Nat is an excellent fighter, and also a natural leader. However, she is pretty boastful of her genius, and doesn't feel it can be matched, one of her flaws. She also doesn't always know when to shut up. Trivia... *She's has a cat called Merlin. *She is an utter genius, and whilst born in the Tudor era can easily work out things like Computers *Her current FC is Elle Fanning. Nat2.jpg Nat4.jpg Nat5.jpg Nat6.jpg Nat7.jpg nat8.jpg nat9.png nat10.png nat11.jpg nat12.jpg nat13.jpg nat14.png nat15.jpg nat16.jpg nat17.jpg nat18.jpg nat19.jpg nat20.jpg fNat Category:Head Councillors Category:~Rose Witch~ Category:Natalie Category:Miller Category:Natalie Miller Category:Bernadette Category:Elizabeth Category:Blackadder Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5'6" Category:Children of Trivia Category:Elle Fanning Category:Demigod Category:Roman Mythology Category:Born in 1559 Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Single not looking Category:Straight Category:Female Category:Wand user Category:Character Category:English